fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Strixie
Strixie (Trixie) is an antagonist towards the Slush Fighters and, more specifically, Team Revenge. She is-ACK! BEGONE, FOOLISH FOOL! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL STRIXIE SHALL WRITE THIS PAGE HERSELF, FOR ONLY SHE CAN MAKE THE MOST INTERESTING AND INFORMATIVE ARTICLE ABOUT HERSELF! Now, where was she... The Great and Powerful Strixie is a master magician who uses her magic for the amusement of her growing audience, but also herself. Her favorite thing to do, amongst other things, is to bring mischief to others, especially to those freaks in Team Revenge! She also has a habit of referring to herself in third person, because it's the best way to PROJECT yourself! In case you care about Strixie's appearance (which she's sure you do), she is entirely light blue with a starry purple hat and a magnificent starry purple cape. Also, Strixie has no idea what you're talking about when you mention a light blue unicorn of similar name to her. She does like the name, though. Strixie's Tales of the Past Strixie's story is one of great and powerful adventures and danger. Though it was not always that way, especially when she was but a child. Born under a rich family, Strixie enjoyed a royal life (which she bets that Dex is jealous of) and found her interest in magic, as her parents were fascinated by magic as well. By the time Strixie was ready to move out on her own, she had become an expert in magic. As much of an expert the New and Starting Strixie was, let's just say that her magic caravan wasn't much of a success. Town after town, Strixie hardly made audiences of 10, but what do you expect from a starting magician? One day, as Strixie left some college called Slusher Wing, she was suddenly ambushed by strange blue men! She was forced to defend herself with her own magic, and was locked in fierce battle! Although she chased the strange men away, Strixie felt that she had much to learn in magic, and embarked on a journey to become a stronger magician. Much time has passed since then, she'd say about a year, and Strixie had returned with much stronger magic than ever before! This time, the audiences she gathered were breathtaking! Strixie had achieved massive fame! But, deep down inside, Strixie felt that she was missing something from her life. She thought back to her youth, when she remembered her love for mischief. Ah yes, Strixie's true calling was causing trouble for others! Strixie soon met a strange man wielding turbines, and the two made a partnership. Strixie could cause all the trouble she wanted towards those who lived in Slusher Wing, while Turbine could take down the much weaker fighters. Thus started Strixie's double life. On the stage, Strixie is a captivating magician. Outside the stage, Strixie creates mayhem amongst the so-called heroes of Slusher. She's going to be honest here, Strixie's life has never been as much fun as it is now. Perhaps you're wondering what Strixie was doing in the universe with those three freaks. Well, at the time, Strixie figured out a spell that granted her the ability to travel between universes! Nifty, huh? Too bad said freaks didn't appreciate Strixie's sense of humor, but she supposes that if somone kidnapped and hypnotized her friends, she wouldn't like it, either. Okay, Strixie will admit that she is somewhat grateful for...what was his name again, Stristan? For saving her from being half-way buried, of course. But she has no feelings for him, you hear Strixie?! NONE! Strixie's Great and Powerful Abilities As a magician, the Great and Powerful Strixie is capable of many tricks to trip up the Slush Fighters, including (but not limited to): *Turning weapons into harmless flowers *Inverting the player's controls *Dropping anvils on anyone who dares get too close (which she's noticed hurts a LOT!) *Summoning giant stone hands to capture attacking fighters and dragging them away (until Strixie gets tired of seeing their face, which is when everyone else passes the level) *Firing laser beams (not just any laser beams, but beams that can suddenly grow in range!) *Summoning a swarm of doves to attack a single fighter *Spreading sleeping powder/electrical bits to knock out allies/pets While traversing her own levels, Strixie will use some of these tricks to trap fighters when they're fighting the lowly mooks who are forever loyal to Strixie. Strixie's Judgment ...well this is a little redundant, don't you think? This IS Strixie's page! What could Strixie possibly say about herself? Besides that she's the greatest magician ever? And that referring to yourself in third person on a text medium is incredibly confusing? Overall: 10/10 - Narcissism? Strixie has no idea what you're talking about! The Dull and Boring Disclaimer In case you missed it, Scottick is the one who created Strixie. Besides the one created in his image, not a single character he's created (including Strixie herself) is imaged after any real-life people that he knows (which is pitiful). The Great and Powerful Strixie would also appreciate if you did not edit her article without her (or Scottick's) permission, but honestly, who's going to ask? Strixie's page is perfection! Phew! Strixie had no idea writing pages was this hard! Well, she better get going now! She has a show to practice for tomorrow! Category:Scottick's Works